fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (USA Dubbed)
This version is American with the same animated looks from the tv show and it do not have songs in this one. Characters Lucia Nanami: Lucia is the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean, keeper of the pink pearl, and the main character of the story. She goes up to land to search for her pearl which she used to save a boy seven years ago. She is unaware of the danger in the marine world and of her real mission until she is told of them by her older sister, Nikora. Of all the mermaids in the series, Lucia's mermaid form and human form contrast the most (Lucia has short dark blonde hair and brown eyes in the surface while having long lighter blonde hair and light blue eyes while at sea). Lucia’s mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess, with a bracelet around one of her upper arm and double pearl bracelet around one of her wrists and her tail. Their all different colors. Her hair is loose and barely in pigtails the tips of which have been loosely curled. There are also glittering pearls and flower petals strewn throughout her hair. She wears lacy elbow length gloves, and her dress has three bows in the center as well as three layers of cloth, all centered in the front. Like Rina, she can breathe underwater with her gills on her neck and all around her tail. Hanon Hôshô:Hanon is the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and keeper of the Aqua Pearl. Hanon is very feminine and flirty. She loves to shop and apply makeup. Hanon first meets Lucia at school, in episode one of the anime, where they become best friends.When Lucia and Hanon met Rina all of them became best friends. Hanon falls for their music teacher, Tarō Mitsuki. She adoringly refers to him as "Tarō-chan". When in her mermaid form, Hanon has long, wavy, blue hair with two stars in her bangs. She wears an aquamarine clam-shell bra, and a bracelet around her upper left arm. On her darker blue tail, and on her wrist, she wears double navy blue pearl bracelets. She wears a shell locket containing her pearl around her neck just as she does in all her forms, and star earrings. Unlike all mermaids, due to her mother being a mermaid and her dad being a non-mermaid, she has a hard time trying to breath underwater until episode 4. Sence than, when ever she plans to go underwater, she colud hold breath and dive and let go of her breath to breathe. She can breathe underwater with gills on her lungs and, sice episode 7, all around her tail Rina Tôin: Rina is the Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic ocean. Rina is the most dishonest of the whole group when it comes to her feelings. She is a deep thinker and is always prepared to rescue her friends and to protect herself. She is beautiful and calm, also she is helpful, honest and loyal to her friends. Rina was born on a Saturday, thus making her a green mermaid, with green hair and green eyes. Her outfit is the same as the rest of the mermaid princesses. She wears the similar shell bra, shell locket, a bracelet around one of her upper arms, and double pearl bracelets around one of her wrists and her tail. Like Lucia, she is first showed underwater at the beginning of a episode of her debufe (episode 3) Like Lucia, she can breathe underwater with gills on her neck. Later at the start of Season 2, she can now breathe underwater with gills all around her tail Caren: Caren is the Mermaid Princess of the Antarctic Ocean, keeper of the purple pearl, and twin sister of Noel. Even after things are straightened out, she chooses to go find Noel alone. She is Noel's polar opposite, having a mysterious personality. Caren and Noel are twins, born on opposite sides of the Earth. When Caren finally meets Noel, she launches herself at Noel, hugging her and calling her Onee-sama, a respectful term for big sister. Even though the two had not met before, Caren cares most for Noel and would do anything to save her, even if it meant Caren having to find her on her own. In Caren's mermaid form, her hair color becomes light purple and her eyes change into a light, warm , purple color. Her skin becomes slightly darker, but she still keeps her shell necklace around her neck. Caren's clothing follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and long, dark, purple tail. She can breathe underwater with gills on her neck, lungs and all around her tail. Noel: Noel is the Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean. She is calm, gentle, caring, and studious (as she sometimes wears glasses on land later in the second season of the anime). She is Caren's older twin sister by about a minute at the most. Noel cares deeply for Caren, the one that she had always wanted to meet. Her mermaid form follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with a deep blue strapless seashell bra, two deep blue colored pearl bracelets around her right wrist and a band of the same color around her upper arms and two pearl bracelets around her tail. Her hair is in the same style as it is in human form, though it is far longer. She can revoles her tail and grow a new one and the other one can be used as a air bag as showed in episode 15 when she do it for Coco to breathe underwater until they can master air bubbles. She can breathe underwater with gills all around her tail. Coco: Coco is the Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific ocean and keeper of the yellow pearl. She is playful and gentle and yet at the sime time, a great cook. In Season 2, Coco is finally free and enters the human world. There, the mermaid princesses learn that she is unexpectedly a flirt around guys. Her mermaid form follows the trend of all of the other Mermaid Princesses, with two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and her yellow tail. She has long, straight, blond hair with bangs and yellow eyes. Like Hanon, her mother was a mermaid and her dad was a man til one day when he is turn intro a mermaid by Coco's mother. Due to that, she can sometimes, such as episode 7, hold her beath underwater. She leans how to breathe underwater normally in episode 15 with help of Noel and Caran when they used their new power called air bubbles on Coco's tail and lungs to breathe from. She can swim using a sideways tail motion. In episode 11, she can sleep with her mouth open and can't drow while sleeping. he has gills on her lungs and all around her tail. Seira: Seira is the mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean and keeper of the orange pearl. Seira is very child-like and sees the good in the wolhe world. Seira's mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess except orange. She has a bracelet on her left upper arm, double pearl bracelet on her right wrist and also around her tail. Above her necklace she wears a thick orange choker that can allow her to breathe underwater in case of being underwater in human mode as showed in episode 10. On that episode, she used it on Coco. She has gills all around her tail. Katio Domoto: Kaito, the son of a pair of musicians, is an avid surfer, as well as Lucia's love interest. Though he is popular with girls, he is secretly in love with a beautiful mermaid who saved him from a shipwreck seven years ago, and has yet to realize that this mermaid is Lucia. Later in the story, it is discovered that beneath Kaito's human exterior lie some distinctively inhuman qualities and that he is the prince of an ancient water race called Panthalassa and is the younger brother of Gackto. Kaito has a hard time when Lucia comes in her human form, because of having feelings for both her human form and her mermaid form. Kaito eventually realizes that the two are one, giving Kaito the ability to love Lucia no matter what form she is in. His Panthalassa form is like a mermaid form. He has gills on his neck. Madame Taki: Madame Taki is the owner of the Pearl Piari. A fairly major character in the anime who is a fortune teller and friend to the mermaid princesses. In Episode 10, she is shown transform into her true form, a mermaid with gills on her neck. Nikora: Nikora is Lucia's sister. She has a crush on Maki, the owner of a bar. her mermaid form, she looks the same except the bangs that hang down on both sides of her face are longer. She has a Shapire tail and Shaphire clam-shell bra. She also wears a necklace around her neck. Unlike the mermaid princesses, she doesn't wear bracelets around her tail or on her arms. Her shell necklace is also simpler. She heped the mermaid in episodes 18-20 and allows the girls to used her bra from her mermaid form fpr Coco to breathe from, due to her mother being a mermaid and her dad being a man. She has gills on her neck, lungs and all around her tail. Gackto: Gackto is the leader of the sea monsters who is bent on taking over the marine world and the main villain of season 1. He is always depicted drinking soda, and wearing black. His resemblance to Kaito made the latter a subject of initial ire by Rina. Aqua Regina: Aqua Regina is a ocean goddess who gives the Mermaid Princesses upgrades for their gear. However, this is all that she can do alone after expending a great deal of energy years ago. She is needed to ultimately stop the sea monsters, and the seven pearls have to be gathered to summon her. She is Lucia's mother. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: The Start of the Mission: Lucia sets out to land to find the boy to whom she entrusted her pearl seven years ago. She finds him, but does not know it is him until later. Main Mermaid(s): Lucia Episode 2: Feelings I Can't Say: Hanon airs her disapproval to Lucia's new relationship with Kaito. But later, during a festival, she, too, finds love. Hanon's mermaid form is also revealed, along with the fact that she can't breathe underwater well like other mermaids. Main Mermaid(s): Lucia and Hanon Episode 3: Swaying Thoughts: A new sea monster, Yuri, appears during a concert given by Taro Mitsuki and uses her music to hypnotize the attendees and attack the mermaid princesses, who are also there. Rina reveals herself to be a mermaid princess. Rina reveals herself to be a mermaid princess. Episode 4: A Young Visitor: Meru, a South Atlantic mermaid, comes to land, asking Hanon to help her find her mother. Coco's mermaid form is also revealed Hanon can now breathe underwater normally Episode 5: 4 Little Fishes: The mermaids join Kaito in his trip to a surfing contest. Meanwhile, the Dark Lovers attack the trio, but a new purple mermaid saves the gang. Episode 6: Caran's Big Day: The purple mermaid introduces herself as Caren, the mermaid princess of the Antarctic Ocean and younger twin sister to Noel, whom Rina met in episode 3. Meanwhile, the Dark Lovers returns and attack the gang. In the end, Caran went to the South Pole for the week to see if there any crazy enerys in there lately. Episode 7: Prayer of the Seven Seas: The six mermaids travel to Antaractia after recent events there worry Caren, who has a new way to breathe underwater: her lungs! Episode 8: Memories of The Starry Sky: Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day that Lucia (in her mermaid form) and Kaito met. Lucia wants to have a date under the starry sky, just like the day they met, and follows him around to work up the courage and ask him, but Kaito is visiting his parent's grave that day. Later on, Kaito realizes that Lucia is the mermaid, the one that rescued him, but did not tell her that. Episode 9: Crossed Hearts: It is almost Lucia's birthday, and a letter arrives from the palace in the North Pacific Ocean—Lucia's home—announcing that her coming-of-age party will take place on her birthday. Episode 10: Mermaid's Ritual: As the Mermaid Princess Lucia undergoes a rite of passage, Gaito and his minions crash in to steal her pearl. Aqua Regina appears and gives Lucia a new power and tells her that she must summon her quickly. Episode 11: The Marine Mermaid's Light: Coco invites Lucia, Noel, Hanon, Caran, Rina and Seria to come with her to the Indian Ocean to help search for the Legendary Spiral Shell. It turns out to be Aqua Regina's shell that held a new power for the girls. Episode 12: Leftover Feelings: Rina, with her friends, returns to the North Atlantic Ocean to attend a ceremony there. But, as always, the Dark Lovers attack. Episode 13: Amusement Park Panic: An amusement park is about to open and while Lucia and Hanon are excited to go there, Rina senses something suspicious. Episode 14: Images Of The Past: Rina is chosen as a model by a modeling agent who sees her as the mermaid he saw a long time ago. They also get a chance to overcome their past. Episode 15: Heartbeat: Coco, Noel, and Caren leave land to go to their homes to attend ceremonies in there kingdoms. They learns a new power called air bubbles. Coco can now breathe underwater normally Episode 16: A Tear's Location: Hippo and Yūri are caught by the girls having a tryst. Because of this, Lucia arranges a date between the two. Episode 17: Kaito's Nightmare: Kaito has a strange dream and at the end appears to be in Gaito's castle. Episode 18: Darkness of the Heart: The mermaid storm Gaito's castle to stop his plans of world domination and rescue Katio in the process. Episode 19: Resurrected Truth: The seven Mermaid Princesses fight against the Dark Lovers one last time. Episode 20: Last Kiss: Kaito has finally figured out about Lucia's identity. The seven Mermaid Princesses band together to defeat Gaito. But in the end, Aqua Regina said that a new thret is coming. Season 2 Epsiode 21: Morning of Separation: Taro Mitsuki announces his plans of heading to Germany, leaving Hanon disappointed. Kaito flies to Hawaii after spending a night with Lucia and saying goodbye to her. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Noel, Caran, Coco and Seria face a new foe. Episode 22: That Horizon: Lucia gets a phone call saying that Kaito was lost at sea. The girls sets out to the open sea to search for him. Meanwhile, the girls learns fusion mode. Episode 23: Aquamarine Melody: Hanon wants to say good bye to Taro-chan, but she gets stalled. She reaches him at last and gets a present from him, a music sheet written just for her. However, after Taro-chan's flight takes off, the music sheet blows away, leaving Hanon to find it underwater. Episode 24: A Premonition of Happiness: The mermaids, while playing underwater, gets a letter from their whale friend, saying Rina should go home for her brithday party. Episode 25: The Young Man: Kaito has finally returned, but he has lost his memories of episodes 10-20. To make things worse for Lucia, he is with another girl, named Michal. Hanon has also found herself a suitor, Nagisa Shirai. Episode 26: His Secret: The episode starts off with Hanon and Rina at the ice cream parlour eating ice cream. Rina meets Masahiro there. Nagisa also meets Masahiro after misjudging that he was flirting with Hanon. The next day, Hanon shows Rina a magazine with a picture of Masahiro and his rich father. Rina then wants to know more about Masahiro at that point. However, she gets upset when Masahiro refused to tell her the truth on why he likes motorcycling and boxing. He sends her tickets to go to his boxing match, which she turned down the offer, and Masahiro loses to a world champion. Episode 27: Voice From the Dark: This episode introduces Lanhua, a new villain. Aqua Regina appears and gives the Mermaid Princesses a new power. Episode 28: A Midsummer Night's Celebration: Hanon, Coco, Noel and Caran went to Hanon's kingdom to celebrate a Midsummer Night's Celebaration. Episode 29: Song of Healing: The King of the Squids, Somegorō, asks the Mermaid Princesses for help as his people are being terrorized by the Black Beauty Sisters. Episode 30: Love Detectives: In an effort to have Kaito's memories returned, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Noel, Caran, Coco and Seria let him take up surfing lessons again. Episode 31: Separated Sister: After another loss at the hands of the Three Mermaid Princesses, Mimi tries to capture the mermaid princesses on her own, and fails, dying. Episode 32: Seira's Flower Garden: Seria brought a greenhouse for 20 bucks. Lucia's spirits start to brighten as Kaito sits beside her. Episode 33: Embrace Me: Rina still cannot confess her feelings to Masahiro because of her identity, however Rina learns how strong her feelings are for Masahiro. Episode 34: The Last Love Letter: Hanon begins to meet Nagisa more. But her feelings have become torn as she receives a love letter from Taro Mitsuki, her former music teacher. Nagisa discovers this and invites Hanon to hang out with him the next day. However, things take a turn when Lady Bat shows up at the place Hanon and Nagisa end up going to. Episode 35: Confused Heart: Lucia cherishes her reunion with Kaito. Meanwhile, a revealed to be aline Mimi becomes torn between duty and friendship as she slowly discovers her enemies' human identities. Episode 36: Girls Night Out: The girls sent the wolhe night in Luica, Hanon, Rina, Noel, Caran, Coco and Seria's kingdoms having fun and trying to find 10 preals of light to bulid a sheld from dark foces. Episode 37: Instead of a Goodbye: Michal decides to "end her pain and sadness" by becoming one with Michel. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Noel, Caran, Coco, Seria and Kaito go to stop her, but they arrive too late. Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala team up to stop the mermaids, if only for a moment. The connection between Michal and Michel is revealed. Episode 38: The End of Despair: Michel takes the seven mermaids into his dimension and begins to fight them. Seira stops him. Michel absorbs Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala. But not before that moment, the three villains reveal that Michel is just like them. Episode 39: To the Castle in the Sky: Michel is told that his true self is a statue. The seven mermaids make their resolve to save the world from Michel, but they are overpowered. Seira asks Lucia to break the statue that is Michel's true self. Episode 40: Battle on New Year Eve: The seven Mermaid Princesses, together with Rihito and Kaito, engage on a final battle with Michel. The Great One turns out to be Rihito and Michal's father; everything is explained, and the Great One destroys the statue that is Michel's true self. After that, Fuku reveals that he was created to control Michel, should anything go wrong; he does so, but the mermaids still used a powerful wepon to defeat him. Aqua Regina makes an appearance and their preal gets through to Michel and Michal. The spirits of the original angels appear and invite Michel and Fuku to join them, which they happily accept. In the end, Aqua Regina gives a reborn Michal to Rihito. Voice Cast Tara Strong as Lucia, Young Katio Cathy Cavindi as Hanon E. G. Daliy as Rina Grey DeLisle as Noel, Aqua Regina Kath Sothe as Caran Emily Osment as Coco Miley Cyrus as Seria Mitchel Musso as Katio Facts Episodes 10, 11, 12, 15, 19, 20, 24, 28 and 36 takes place underwater from begining to end. Mermaids can use bras as small air tanks for non-mermaids to breathe from. This is showed from in flashbacks of episode 1 and 2 and in the present day in episode 12 as it was used on Coco, because her mother is a mermaid and her dad is a man. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series